The Sun Will Never Shine Upon Them Again
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Once in this country of war and despair was a man that could make everyone smile. His eyes were full of warmth, his actions were kind, his words were sweet but at the same time cruel. Even in this crucial time, even if the danger was approaching, even if the clouds would soon hide the sun, he was still there but now his life faded away.


Once in this country of war and despair was a man that could make everyone smile. His eyes were full of warmth, his actions were kind, his words were sweet but at the same time cruel. He had given up on himself and had only one mission to make everyone laugh. Even in this crucial time, even if the danger was approaching, even if the clouds would soon hide the sun, he was still there to warm up their hearts. And he did succeed.

He was able to hide all his uncertainty and pain behind this four walls, no one knew his true feelings, he was always lying, lying for their sake. To protect them. This man had gone through so many hardships. His parents had been murdered in front of his very eyes, he had shielded his younger brother from certain death and made them forget everything. He the head of the Kumoh family was the only one who knew what had taken place at that night, he was the one who had to carry that burden. No one else should be troubled by the fate that had fallen upon him.

One day he had to leave all of his friends behind and force himself to still smile for their sake, for the sake of the only family he had left, he walked away with a smile on his face, as eyes full of tears looked at him desperate, hurt and wounded. It was raining on that day. And it almost seemed like he was crying as well but no one could be certain.

He helped them grow up laughing, without misery filling their hearts, he would do everything in his power to make them happy again. Everyone loved that man. But everything changed on a day that the thunder echoed in the sky, roaring in rage. The orochi had appeared in this world again, black eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat, he could barely see, he felt weak. The truth hit him and he bit his lip as he glances at his hand, he was the vessel.

The man continued to smile, hiding his suffering behind those cheerful words and the porcelain mask of happiness. But it wasn't a lie, even if he had to go through all of this, he was happy because he could protect them because everyone deserved to be smiling, for his sake as well. But at some point he had enough of lying. He told them the truth, no not to his little brothers but at the ones that needed to know before he was taken away.

The bitter truth stung and he could see it in their eyes as he walked, the handcuffs on his hands followed by the guards, he was going to be killed. That would be his punishment, a price he had to accept. A sigh escaped his lips, ah he wished he could see them for one last time smiling and laughing cheerfully. Once they reached the top, two men that he had helped tried to stop them but he frowned and didn't allow them to go any further. No one should suffer because of him. He would take all the burden,he had decided.

His friend was there waiting for him, he joked even at this crucial time before the other grabbed him by the collar a bitter expression on his face before he demanded for the truth. Black eyes looked away, as he admitted his fault and then he was let go by the blonde soldier who bit his lip and turned away "**You don't understand the pain of those that you leave behind." **Those words echoed in his ears as he closed his eyes and turned away, but a familiar voice made him stop. Those foolish brothers of his had come all this way for him. A bitter smile appeared on his face as he sighed once again "Stop this!" He exclaimed and their eyes met as the two young boys run towards him as fast as they could. Tenka knew what they would say, but he just smiled and turned his back on them.

"Kill me instead!"

"If tenny is gonna die, I will die too!"

But he hadn't expected this, he bit his lip and turned around hugging them tightly for one last time "Don't say that. Don't even joke about those things." He whispered feeling that he would start crying at any second. He was loved but that love was wasted on him "Everyone! I am sorry for leaving you behind! But this is something I have been running from for a very long time!" He announced at the crowd that had appeared and he grinned "I was able to laugh because of you, Soramaru, Chutaro." He whispered as he patted their heads "I am glad I was born a Kumoh, I am glad that you two were my brothers. I love you." And with those words he turned away for one last time and exclaimed as tears streamed down their faces "Laugh!" So loudly that the clouds will go away, laugh to make all the sadness fade away, laugh for me, don't cry.

Their voices were calling out to him but he just smiled "You will both get over it, Chuutaro, Soramaru, it will hurt only for a little bit. Both of you be proud of the way you live, don't turn out like me. Yell, cry, be yourself." His words were taken away by the wind and that was the day that the sun left this world. Its warm rays would never shine again. He was gone forever.

**The end**


End file.
